


We're Absolute Beginners

by Snacky



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Cousin Incest, F/M, Ficlet, Future Fic, R plus L equals J, Sexual Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-18
Updated: 2015-05-18
Packaged: 2018-03-31 04:43:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3964807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snacky/pseuds/Snacky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A brief snippet where Sansa is trying really hard to give Jon a message, and Jon's not quite sure he's getting it right.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We're Absolute Beginners

**Author's Note:**

> So honey_wheeler told me she’d really be into fic where Sansa flashes Jon and I … uh came up with some.

Jon decides to check on the girls before doing anything else, but this is not as easy as he thought it would be. Arya, her maid tells him when he reaches her chambers, left at dawn, with her younger brother, and both of their direwolves. From the curl of her lip and her look at Ghost as she says it, Jon gathers that the maid, like so many others in Dorne, does not approve of direwolves wandering the halls of the palace.

Still, at least he knows now where Rickon is, he thinks as he makes his way towards Sansa's chambers. And hopefully Sansa will not have disappeared with them.

She hasn't, her lady's maid tells him when he knocks at her door. "But Lady Sansa isn't ready for visitors just yet, so if your grace could please just wait a moment, she will be with you soon." And then she shuts the door in his face.

As he waits in the hallway, trying to decide if he should get breakfast and come back later, Jon wonders if all princes are treated so. "Just me, I suppose," he says to Ghost, who has flopped down on the cool marble floor, looking as uncomfortable as Jon feels. Jon's felt uncomfortable ever since they arrived, being paraded around at every feast and gathering, for people to meet Prince Jon. It's oddly comforting that Ghost is nearly as miserable as he.

Just as he's about to leave to the dining hall for breakfast, the maid exits the room, saying, "Lady Sansa is ready now." Jon's not sure, but he thinks she may be smirking at him as he walks in, Ghost padding at his heels. 

Sansa is at the window, back towards him, dressed in a light blue gown, with her hair piled high on her head. Jon is just thinking that her gown matches her eyes, when she turns to face him, and all thoughts of her eyes leave his head.

The gown she's wearing is a style he's seen some of the other ladies wearing — Lady Margaery, for one — and he's tried very hard not to stare at them. But it's impossible not to look at Sansa, who has one breast bare, and the other quite visible through the light silk of the gown.

She smiles prettily at him while Jon tries not to choke. "Good morning, Jon! Do you like my dress? It's called a Qartheen gown."

Jon wouldn't care if it was called a _Tartheen_ gown. All he knows is that he's having a very hard time taking his eyes off Sansa's breasts. And worse, she doesn't seem bothered by that at all.

"Jon? Do you not like it?" she asks, her smile dimming a little as she steps closer to him. "Margaery says it's a popular style these days — that Queen Daenerys wears them often."

He's quite sure that Dany never wore such a style when he was at her court, because he can't imagine not remembering it. "No, it's… nice. Yes, very nice." Then a thought occurs to him. "Are you planning to wear it… out? Of your chambers, I mean?" Because as nice as the gown is (and really it's very nice, he thinks, as are her breasts, and oh gods, he can't believe he just thought of her breasts. Again), Jon thinks it would be a very bad idea for her to wear it where anyone else might see it. Besides him, of course.


End file.
